solamente mia
by mamasorca
Summary: "Sé que somos enemigas, sí;  sin embargo, aunque deseo tener tu vida en mis manos,  no puedo negar lo que siento por ti".      YURI!


Por su frágil memoria pasaban miles y miles de recuerdos, que resultaban casi infantiles para una mente tan soberbia y fría como la suya. No sabía por qué justo ahora la acosaban esas mañas del pasado, ni por qué el deseo de tenerla a su lado se había incrementado drásticamente en los últimos días. Hace siglos que se conocían, odiaban y lastimaban, y nunca, nunca la actriz que interpretaba al depredador había deseado tanto saborizar a su presa.

Pero ahora, y debido a su extraña manera de amar, la depredadora se había convertido en su propia caza.

La habitación personal de Megu era amplia y espaciosa, con una gran ventana a la derecha de su cama de hospital. Giró la cabeza hacia ella para comprobar que todo estuviera normal, y se admiró de verla dormir tan profundamente, sin ninguna preocupación en apariencia…

Y suspiró, desviando la mirada, pues esa noche volvería a salir. Esa noche volvería a visitarla, como le era costumbre desde hace poco tiempo. Un nuevo vicio, del que ahora dependía su estado de ánimo, hacían el día difícil y largo puesto que solo se pasaba mirando por el balcón a los transeúntes que caminaban, lento o rápido, hacia algún destino predeterminado.  
Ahora el cielo estaba oscuro; la hora se acercaba, la luna brillaba en medio del cielo negro, y poco a poco, las ganas que tenía de verla aumentaron drásticamente. Fue tanto el deseo, que pronto dejó de pensar hasta en el "Alice Game", un antiguo vicio del que se arrepentía. Ahora comprendía que, si alguien iniciaba la guerra por el amor de Otosama, era posible que alguna de sus estúpidas hermanas le intentara arrebatar lo que ella más amaba y deseaba, aunque claro, les sería casi imposible derrotar a tan hermosa y fuerte doncella en un simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Nadie más que yo, Suigintou, tiene el derecho a quitarte la vida...

"Porque solo eres mía, Shinku"-pensó muy para sus adentros, mientras suspiraba en silencio y agitaba las negras alas de plumas.

***********************************************

-Jun…Te ordeno que cierres esa ventana, tengo frío.

2:35 de la madrugada. Jun continuaba estudiando, pero la voz de la ojiazul lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Frunció en ceño, y muy cansado para protestar, se apresuró a cumplir la orden de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? –dijo molesto y entre bostezos, pero al notar la mirada gélida de Shinku, decidió cambiar rápído su expresión-. Es que resulta raro verte despierta hasta tan tarde.

Shinku lo observó un buen rato. El chico le mantuvo la mirada, solo para demostrar, de alguna forma, que no le tenía miedo. Pero la rubia pronto cerró los ojos, y con un saltito delicado, llegó hasta el piso. Pasó ignorando a su médium, y se metió a la maleta murmurando algo ininteligible.

-Buenas noches-gruñó el pelinegro, volviendo a sus estudios de mala gana y sintiéndose ignorado por su muñeca.

****************************************************

Sabía muy bien que aquella noche toda duda sería aclarada. Esperando a que Jun se quedara profundamente dormido (y en eso pasó un buen rato), la ojiazul salió con cuidado de su caja y atravesó el pasillo en absoluto silencio.

La casa estaba totalmente en penumbras. Con la ayuda de Hollie, su espíritu artificial, pudo llegar fácilmente al cuarto del espejo, donde entró con aire apesumbrado. Ahí la esperaba Suigintou, con el semblante serio y… de alguna forma, triste.

-Por fin has llegado-anunció brevemente la albina.

-Lo siento…-dijo, tratando de excusarse-. Jun está estudiando mucho y…

-No me importa. Por lo menos viniste. No pensé que lo harías, y… no imaginaba que yo también vendría.

Se sentía nerviosa. Era extraño...era realmente extraño venir a verla cada noche y permanecer siempre muda, sentadas frente a frente y admirando su belleza y sus orbes azules y profundas. Pero hoy no callaría más: su corazón hablaba esta vez, y no tenía deseos de detenerlo. Ya no quería ser su propia presa nunca más…ya no quería sentir que podía perderla.

Y, siguiendo el impulso que su corazón le dictaminaba, la albina se abalanzó sobre la quinta hermana casi con desesperación.

-¡Sui-Suigintou!-exclamó sorprendida y emocionada la ojiazul, quien le correspondía el abrazo con una tímida sonrisa. Así estuvieron un buen rato. Ninguna habló mucho; solo se susurraban advertencias tontas al oído por si alguien venía y las descubría…

Pero no. Esa noche solo eran ellas dos y nadie más.

-Suigintou…

-Cállate…Me pediste que viniera, y aquí estoy...

-Es solo que…Sabes bien que todo esto no es correcto… ¿Qué pensará nuestro Padre, y nuestras hermanas…?

Con un dedo, Suigintou tapó delicadamente esos finos labios de porcelana rosa, que quién sabe por qué motivos, lucían un brillo especial esa noche.

-Cierra el pico y ya no seas tan correcta. Que Otosama se conforme y punto...

La rubia la apretó más contra su cuerpo. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, poero solo se decidió entregar a la seguridad que los brazos de Suigintou le ofrecían ahora.

-No pienses, Shinku…yo…-era el momento de hablar nuevamente-. Si te preocupa el pasado, créeme; no te odio…solo me sentía muy lastimada…-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Suigintou…-buscó sus manos y las tomó con fuerza-. ¡Lo lamento tanto! -se lamentó…yo siempre fui una estúpida, ya sabes…Perdóname por favor…

Nunca la había oído hablar de esa forma. Eso la sorprendió, e hizo que se sintiera mal. No quería oírla así nunca mas…

Entonces, Shinku murmuró algo más.

-Míranos ahora…¿Qué estamos haciendo?-calló con brusquedad.

La chica de alas negras sonrió brevemente; no le gustaba ver triste a la quinta, y haría lo que sea con tal de recuperar su sonrisa.

Limpió una lágrima rebelde que escapó de pronto por esos espectaculares ojos que tenía la muñeca rubia, y, sujetando con ambas manos su rostro, posó delicadamente su boca en esos finos y tentadores labios que tanto le insinuaban hacer cosas prohibidas.

Shinku, entre sorprendida y conmocionada, decidió continuarle el juego. Aquellos pensamientos y deseos nocturnos se volvieron realidad por fin. Sus cuerpos finalmente se rozaban, las palabras no bastaban, y sus pálidas manos se entrelazaban…

Suigintou acorraló a la ojiazul contra la pared, acariciando su cabeza y espalda con frenesí, casi simulando a suaves olas del mar en basta armonía. Poco a poco, ambas respiraciones se hicieron una; eran un cuerpo, un alma; un beso, un abrazo...y al mismo tiempo no eran nada, sus rosas ya no tenían valor, pues estaban deshonrando a su Padre y al viejo honor de Rozen Maiden que tanto respeto abnegaban las dos. Pero sí era cierto que a nadie le tenía que importunar algo tan hermoso como el amor, el amor de dos enemigas eternas que ahora morían cada una en los labios de la otra, en medio de la desesperación, en el perdón final.

Ambas se detuvieron; se separaron, miráronse con tristeza, miraron el espejo. Cada una hizo lo que siempre estuvo escrito en sus crueles destinos: Shinku, por un lado, lanzó un terrible mar de pétalos afilados, y Suigintou clavó su espada en el pecho de su amada hermana, que cayó al mismo tiempo que ella, agonizando, mientras se rodeaban por una lluvia de pétalos de rosa que caía, llorando, sobre sus cuerpos ahora inertes que perdían el último recuerdo de su querido Padre, el último esbozo de amor, un último suspiro de vida que, realmente, nunca poseyó ningua hasta esa oscura y frívola noche de otoño.


End file.
